


昨日激情（translation of 'Yesterday Old Thrill'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 另類的愛（A Strange Kind of Love） [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: Coldflash-Freeform, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, implied sex, 各種風格的冷閃, 性暗示, 新展開的關係, 輕鬆歡樂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 就跟（大多數）正常人一樣，閃電俠與寒冷隊長共赴了一場約會。《翌日早晨》的續篇，如果大家對這個系列有興趣并願意繼續慫恿/推動我的話，我或許會把它發展成一個更長的系列喔。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yesterday Old Thrill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401668) by [Delen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen). 



他的心臟以比平時還快一倍的速度在胸口跳動著——這肯定表示了些什麼，考量到他本來就因為急速者的新陳代謝而擁有比平常人還高的脈搏讀數——中心城的街道開始湧現一群又一群已經下班的上班族，而巴里·艾倫正在這群人當中急速奔走著。他遲到了，一如既往地，不過準確來說這次並不是他的錯。當辛隊長帶著一個廣受關注的案件（結果很快就變成被媒體過分關注的案件）衝進某個人的辦公室時，那個人可沒有說不的權利，即便它會導致晚上約會之前的沐浴變得匆忙又讓人焦慮不安。

當他前往市中心時，他第一百次在心中想道是否該帶上一些禮物；大家約會時還是會這麼做的，是吧？但是沒有任何一樣東西看起來是合適的。他要見的那個男人並不是個喜歡花的人。至少，巴里是這麼認為的。他默默記下這件事，打算以後查出真相。或許要送冰雕？他非常確定他可以在冰雕融化之前把它送到對方手上。不過一朵冷凍玫瑰似乎顯得不可理喻地庸俗，而它還準確戳中了收禮者的幽默感①，巴里默默想道。不過他已經預想得太多了。他會把送玫瑰的想法留到下一次的。假設還會有下一次的話，他想道，而他的心跳則因此漏了一拍。當他回想起今早去上班之前收到的吻時，他忍不住笑了出來，突然希望下一次還能有更多親吻的機會。不過眼下，他只能繼續向前往目的地走去，雙手空空，腦海裡卻塞滿對未來的期待。

他閃身進入市中心一棟豪華公寓，直直往樓梯口走去，接著便快速跑到最高的樓層，快過電梯把他運送上來的速度。他找到了他想要找的那一個單位，這才停下來——他用手指梳過被風吹得凌亂不堪的頭髮，把穿在暗紅色襯衫外面的夾克整理好，，在牛仔褲上擦了擦被汗浸濕的手掌——敲敲門。

當門從裡面打開時，巴里情不自禁張開了嘴巴。萊納德·斯納特慵懶地倚在門邊，看起來比巴里還鎮定不少（不過大部分的情況本就如此，就算他們是在第二人格②的裝扮下見的面）在特地訂製的午夜藍毛衣與合身的冰藍色牛仔褲的襯托下更顯得益發邪魅。「嗨，」巴里有些喘不過氣地說道。

「嘿你③，」萊壞心眼地笑道，掃視過巴里全身的視線內有著能讓巴里臉紅的專注。萊流暢地從靠著的門框移開身子，往走廊邁出了腳步。「我們走吧？」

…………

當萊背對著巴里鎖上門時，他忍不住露出了微笑。他花了比他所願意承認的更多的時間來決定這次約會該穿些什麼，當他的最終選擇為他帶來如願以償的效果時他感到非常滿足，假設巴里的反應就是他所謂的如願以償的話。當他發現那小子在經歷了昨晚的，啊，沉溺之後隔天早上還在自己家逗留時他感到了前所未有的混亂，除此之外他也感到了震驚，因為對方表示有意延續他們之間的……不管是什麼東西。（他決不允許自己使用『關係』這個字眼，他們倆之間才剛起步，那小子八成只是想要找點樂子，而自己是絕不會反對的，也絕不敢奢望比這更多的。）巴里已經成功嚇到他一次了，他給了自己這麼多的驚喜，不過萊決定重新掌握整個情況的主權。第一幕：讓對方感到眼花繚亂④，這點是個大成功。

兩人友好地走在走廊上，互相打聽對方今天一整天的行程，就好像這是最適合閃電俠與寒冷隊長一起談論的話題似的。也許他們倆站在一起的身影比一般人還要親密，不過說真的，誰會注意到兩個緊緊依靠在一起交談的人走入電梯，又或者對此頗有微詞呢？即使電梯在抵達底層他們倆從電梯裡面出來時的氣氛有點兒煽情，也沒有人忍心責怪他們。

當他們往公寓的出口走去時，萊稍微加快了他的腳步使自己處於較前方的位子。一切就如計劃般進行著，巴里完全沒察覺到直到他發現萊納德·斯納特已經幫自己打開了出口處的大門。巴里挑了挑眉，萊只是笑笑并朝他眨眨眼，巴里搖了搖頭這才走出去。第二幕：讓自己表現得大方有禮⑤，目標達成。

「那麼，小紅，」出於習慣使然，萊觀察著街道上逐漸增多的行人。「對於今晚的小小冒險，你有沒有什麼好建議？」

「哦，嗯，應該是晚餐吧，以第一次約會來說？我不知道你怎麼想，但是我餓壞了。我的意思是說，我基本上都是處於飢餓的狀態中，因為我的新陳代謝的關係，所以，呃，食物，很明顯的，那就是你在晚餐時吃的東西……」

萊挑了挑眉，本來打算笑出口的最後還是吞了回去。今早提出要見面的人明明就是巴里，然而他現在卻顯得緊張不已。雖然要戲弄對方簡直易如反掌，不過萊並不想讓那小子變得更加侷促不安。他現在很享受對方的陪伴，不管以後的走向如何。如果萊願意對自己坦誠的話，他會承認就算自己早已經策劃好一切，他也跟巴里一樣非常緊張。他只是比較擅長把自己偽裝於撲克臉之下罷了。

他們在巴里持續含糊不清地說著話時走到了交叉路口前，當兩人等著越過馬路時萊伸出一隻手擱在巴里的肩膀上，穩定的力度卻又不失溫柔。巴里說話的聲音漸漸變弱，雙眼睜大地望著對方。萊並沒有轉過頭，他只是斜睨了巴里一眼，并露出個半是壞笑半是微笑的笑容。「聽起來是個不錯的建議，小子。我有一個好主意。」

…………

巴里發出滿足的歎息，他舒適地坐在公園的長椅上，腳邊盡是成堆的防油食物包裝紙。「把外賣食物打包走的主意真是太棒了，夥計。」他下意識地把粘在手指上的鹽分全部舔乾淨。

萊趁機喝了一口香草奶昔以此掩飾自己的笑容，他很慶幸那小子總算放鬆下來了。「我只是覺得你不會希望有觀眾親眼看著你一個人消滅掉十個大貝利漢堡。」而且我也不想跟大家分享你津津有味舔著自己手指的畫面，他在心中想道。

「噢，沒錯，」巴里一臉正經地讚同。「快餐店職員還以為我每個星期四都是在幫整個警局的人跑腿呢。」

他們倆同時笑了出來，巴里伸展了自己的身子，在打算把手臂放回長椅的靠背時不小心輕輕擦過萊的脖子。「這感覺也挺不錯的，」他羞澀地說道，并用手勢表示他說的『這』指的是他們倆以及四周圍的景色。萊以另一個微笑來回應他，并點了點頭，兩人就這樣沉溺于平靜的沉默當中，看著天空逐漸變成暗紅色。一對鵝潛入位於他們對面的池塘，就在這時候，螢火蟲紛紛從精心護理的矮樹籬中飛出來，開始在夜空中漫舞。

萊慵懶地靠在巴里身上時後者忍不住嚇了一跳。他們之間的距離究竟是幾時開始縮短的，他竟然完全沒有自覺。不過這一點也不重要，萊正依偎在他懷裡，手臂輕放在巴里的大腿上，大有給自己壯膽的意味。巴里趁機把手臂圈住萊的肩膀，吸入對方身上散發出來的溫暖氣息與古龍水的麝香味。他無法回想起他曾幾何時有像此時此刻這般快樂過，好吧，也許永遠都不可能，而他也不敢去猜測這難得的時刻會把他帶到什麼地方去，或者會持續多久。他只是愜意地閉上雙眼，單純地享受著這個時刻。

…………

萊無法明確指出他是在當天下午的什麼時候決定取消自己的個人行程轉而赴巴里·艾倫的約的。那個小子實在太過珍貴，不管是對對方還是對自己來說。萊完全記不得他最後一次跟另一個人一起享受夕陽是多久之前的事了，更準確來說他連有沒有過這樣的對象都不確定了，更何況是一個看起來非常享受自己陪伴的年輕美男子。

當天空逐漸變暗，萊一時心血來潮便往巴里的方向靠去，他慶幸那逐漸增長的影子把他臉上一閃而過的不確定給隱藏起來了。但巴里只是回抱著他，他便允許自己更加緊貼上去。他端詳著巴里閉著的雙眼與淡淡的微笑，他不知為何暫停了呼吸。當巴里睜開的他的雙眸時，他完全不作多想，直接吻上巴里，把兩人之間的距離化為零。幾秒鐘過去（感覺起來就像是永恆）他們才漸漸分開，并朝對方露出傻氣的笑容。

萊抬頭望向已經完全暗下來的天空，目光熠熠閃著頑皮的神色。「時候不早了，小紅。你不覺得你應該充當一個紳士護送我回家嗎？」

巴里笑了笑，他們把落在地上的垃圾全部撿起丟到垃圾桶去。「噢，如果我把你丟在這裡自生自滅的話那我就算不上一個英雄了，是吧？你要知道，中心城的夜晚會有冷酷的壞蛋出沒，準備搶劫那些防不勝防的路人。」

萊故作震驚地倒抽了口氣。「這多讓人討厭呀！那麼就此決定了，你無論如何都必須把我護送到家。天知道如果你不這麼做的話會發生什麼事？」

「說得更準確點，應該是如果我不這麼做的話哪個防不勝防的路人會慘遭你的毒手吧！」巴里半開玩笑地捶了萊的肩膀，兩人一路溜出了公園。

「嗯，」萊笑著，一臉毫不在意地與巴里十指交握。「我還能怎樣？誰讓我管不住自己的手呢，」巴里一臉被嗆到的表情，他邊咳嗽著臉又開始紅了起來，這一連串的反應逗樂了他。

他們一路相互打鬧著直到抵達萊的家，他這才放開巴里的手，在徹底放開之前還不忘輕輕捏了捏對方的手。他擺弄著已經插進鎖縫中的鑰匙，想藉此拖延時間。「你會留下來嗎？」他望向巴里，試著不要太過在意對方給出的答復。

巴里的反應正如所預料的，他根本不打算隱藏他的喜悅，除了那慢了一拍才浮現的難為情。「太好了！呃，我是說，假如你不介意的話？」

萊笑了，他開始好奇以前他為什麼會嘗試在這只巨型小狗面前流露出自己冷酷的一面。「你最好是答應我。如果你離開的話我可能會策劃去哪裡偷點東西來取悅我自己喔，到時候你還是得回來阻止我。」他向巴里投去一個調皮的笑容，而巴里跟在他身後進了屋子。「不過我們更換身份時還包括了必須換裝的條件，而今晚如果有任何人會把你的衣服脫下來，那個人應該是我。」

巴里臉上的紅暈變得更加鮮艷，呼吸再次急促起來。「既然你都這麼說了……」

大門在他們身後『鏘』的一聲鎖上了。

 

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文！無限歡迎任何評論！說真的，如果你們想要我繼續發展出前篇/續篇/兩者/什麼都不要的話，請務必讓我知道。J
> 
> 本文的標題取自 “SomeoneSpecial” 這首歌，演唱者是Poets of the Fall，這正好是一首令人驚歎、非常適合冷閃的歌曲。
> 
> 至於那些完全看懂萊的計劃名稱的讀者們，雖然我不太確定為什麼，不過他看起來就是很喜歡歌舞劇/音樂劇的那種人。
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者注：
> 
> ①隊長的冷笑話嗷嗷嗷~~~
> 
> ②指的是閃電俠與寒冷隊長www
> 
> ③原文『Hey yourself』，也有對對方打招呼的意思，只是離經叛道了點2333冷隊你真是的23333
> 
> ④原文Phase I: Razzle Dazzle，音樂劇“Chicago”裡面其中一首曲子，曲名為RazzleDazzle（我看的是電影版，也一樣精彩，強烈推薦）
> 
> ⑤原文Phase II: （Whatver Happened To）Class，音樂劇“Chicago”裡面其中一首曲子，曲名就叫Class
> 
> 為了這篇文我特地去看了“Chicago”音樂電影，簡直太棒了！強烈安利給大家啊！！


End file.
